Vehicular Telemetry systems are known in the prior art.
United States published patent application 2004/0111191 to Jeroen et al is directed to a marine telematics system comprising a satcom unit on a boat, a user interface for the satcom unit, a web-based user interface for the telematics system, and a land-based center of operations. The land-based center of operations receives signals from the satcom unit on the boat about the location of the boat and sensor responses to detectable events. The marine telematics system is customizable through a web-based interface, allowing boat owners to provide information and instructions to the land-based center of operations for handling particular situations that may arise while the boat is in use or at dock. The web-based interface further allows boat owners to plan voyages by setting series of waypoints, and the land-based center of operations may assist the boat owners by providing feedback during their voyages based on the waypoint information previously provided by the boat owners. The marine telematics system of the invention allows users to remotely monitor the location of boats and events detected on boats, and to remotely activate equipment on boats.
United States published patent application 2001/0016789 to Staiger is directed to an electronic control system for controlling the function of a processing system, especially for the use in an automotive vehicle, wherein the control system comprises a plurality of logical control elements, each of which is especially adapted to perform special tasks, whereby each of the control elements is able to communicate with every other control element.